People enjoy eating various foods for the taste, nutrients, etc. These foods are packaged to be preserved for on-the-go convenience, shipping and storage efficiency, and other reasons. Packaging of some foods (e.g., particulate containing foods) is primarily in hard packages, such as jars or cans. The processing of such foods sometimes overcooks, cooks out the nutrients of the foods and/or destroys the tastes of the food. Additionally, accessing the contents of such packaging can cause a negative consumer experience. For example, the packaging may be a can which requires a can opener. Additionally, some people won't eat canned or jarred foods because the taste of the food is degraded, preservatives must be added or that the foods have lost their nutrient value.